supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Allen Ford
Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and an arm wrestler from Pembroke, Ontario, Canada and was a contestant on Wipeout Canada (Chocolate Thunder. When Birdo said "Cell phones", Birdo said yes for that. He was a contestant on Wipeout Canada who watched Over the Top with Kelsi Nielsen, Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Trina Vega. Relationships His relationship is Birdo in arm wrestling, but changed to Kelsi Nielsen on Wipeout Canada. Quotes *"Fabulous?" *"At lava springs?" *"Huh, hitman, stay at the springs?" *"Whale like Huh?" *"Can anyone arm wrestle againest him in a rematch? I'm officially late." *"Mrs. Puff, no one saw him." *"Uniqua, but Mrs Puff saw him and Kelsi at Wipeout." *"Empress, go home." *"Pembroke, Ontario is going down!" *"What the heck is David, Ontario?" *"I love breaking out." Looks Allen Ford's hair is mostly of a brown color. Trivia *The only hitman on Wipeout Canada. *So far, Kelsi was announced that Troy and Birdo hired him. *In the song A Night To Remember, Allen Ford uses his clothes (in the newspaper). Bio Allen Ford (born August 24, 1976) in Pembroke, Ontario in the show Wipeout Canada came from a little city called Pembroke, Ontario. He was a god who never throws pizza at Damian. Kelsi's way better than him in In the Name of the Empress ''from ''The Two Musketeers. He had to announce Kelsi for arm wrestling. He steals Bet on It by Troy. He is eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy losing to Ottawa's Taylor McKessie. He had a diet coke on the school musical's Zeke Baylor but hates the song "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3. Because of his color, Jason Cross noted him that he left Lava Springs from April 23, 2012 to May 15, 2012. Kelsi Nielsen from High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year thinks that he goes after Martha Cox, also from High School Musical. Becuase in his last day of his senior year like in High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Damian Dermite and Alex Thomas from the newspaper series Solving Damian Dermite throws over the pizza at the show SpongeBob SquarePants' whale of a daughter from Mr. Krabs who first appeared in Squeaky Boots, Pearl Krabs. In the song Gotta Go My Own Way, Allen Ford thinks Gabriella leaves at her last day. At the spring medley, Pearl thinks that he is not announcecd yet but Pearl Krabs was eliminated. He thinks Mrs. Montez drives him to a away wait for that Backyardigan Uniqua, but it had 2 votes and begins to vote on the character Kelsi. Allen Ford thinks Gabriella calls me a medley or a the senior year from High School Musical 3: Senior Year. But he is mostly of a red color. He is Canada's arm wrestling champion. In the episode The Wipeys, Kelsi Nielsen noted him to win a game of arm wrestling, but Mrs. Puff and Kara Darnley called him "Bad Nielsen or HUH?". In the song High School Musical from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, the Wipeout Canada contestants from each episode think that the senior year needs Allen "Hitman" Ford in arm wrestling. But Gabriella called me a not arm wrestler in the song Can I Have This Dance?. But in the episode Pearl appears on, Gabriella called me nothing. He and Tasha thinks that Pearl Krabs is not going to die in two weeks during the Wildcats' arm wrestling championship. His appearance is that Pearl Krabs telled him not to say "Beat it up or away". He tells the mother of Gabriella Montez (Mrs. Montez) not to drive from Arnprior to Pembroke, but Pearl singed the song before Allen "Hitman" Ford's song Bet on It (Reprise). Allen Ford's hat looks like the empress in The Two Musketeers, expect in the part Pablo and Tyrone are trapped. In the edit on the Canada list page on 23:58, May 31, 2007, Allen Ford's so mad that the user changes Allen Ford's hometown from Pembroke, ON to David, ON. Qualifier In the Qualifier, he was arm wrestling in a rematch of Jessica vs. Allen Ford. Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and he's way much better than Kelsi in arm wrestling until Wipeout Canada aired, worst arm wrestler than Kelsi after Wipeout Canada is aired and the Can't See 'Ems was shown to the piano player's wife, sings much more HSM songs than the Backyardigans, a hand core arm wrestler of Pembroke mentioned by Tasha and Taylor and an unlockable character in many Wipeout Canada games, a contestant played by Rodger Bumpass (the same actor as Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants) but appeared in A Night to Remember from High School Musical 3. Both Allen and Kelsi in Get'cha Head in the Game had two weeks left of basketball until arm wrestling. Jessica, Ennis and Jonathan knew that he and Abigail were both in the most linked pages, but they end up in the same time. He was announced in the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki that it was him on March 11, 2012 (where the time changes it backward to forward), where the entire wiki had featured Mad Scientist Tasha, Solving Damian Dermite, Breaking Free, Peach/Gallery, Vanessa Hudgens were at the same number of bytes (1,052). He never throws the pizza at Damian Dermite and he hates getting warned by the principal. He likes the episode A Life in a Day from the real SpongeBob. In Wipeout Sponge, Damian Dermite gets mad at the show Wipeout Canada's Allen Ford. He had only appeared in every song of the Backyardigans but all the songs from Chichen Itza-Pizza. His nickname is LAVA in Wipeout Canada: The Game and the hit man in his episode. He was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. He is the counselor of Lava Springs Country Club. He did not see Gabriella in two weeks. But Gabriella Montez thinks he is hired for Gabriella's test in the province of Alberta. Appearances Allen "Hitman" Ford had only appeared in one episode of Wipeout Canada, Chocolate Thunder, from season one. He is present for all episodes of Squidward vs. SpongeBob but one episode. *Wipeout Canada *All episodes of ''Squidward vs. SpongeBob ''but one episode Appearances (later) *Arm wrestling *Wipeout Canada (Chocolate Thunder) *High School Musical 4 Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Arm wrestlers Song Appearances *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All In This Together *Get'cha Head in the Game *What I've Been Looking For *What Time Is It? (Summer) *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) (cameo) *I Don't Dance *Gotta Go My Own Way *Bet on It (steal song) *Everyday *All for One *I Want It All *A Night To Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Walk Away *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together (Gradution Version) *High School Musical *In the Name of the Empress *We Don't Care for the Empress *Number Three *A Happy, Happy Ending *The Masked Retriever *I Love the Library *We Are Bad-Bots (cameo) *Can't Stop the Cops (cameo) *The Sheriff Makes It Right *Ping-Pong *No One Gets To Play Today *I Must Be Ready *It's All About You, Girl (Pearl's version only) *It's All About You, Boy (his version only) *Wipeout Canada *Bet on It (Reprise) *Newsflash! *It's All News to Us *On Top of the World *W-I-O-W-A *Corn (cameo) Gallery Ford 01.JPG|At the Qualifier Ford 02.JPG|Arm wrestling rematch of Allen vs. Jessica Everyday-All for One.jpeg|On the Sweeper Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:12 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Df Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:v Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:13413 Category:43 Category:413 Category:242 Category:34 Category:237 Category:27 Category:17 Category:1 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:e Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:sj Category:58 Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:3 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:15 Category:15 Category:15 Category:8 Category:78 Category:4 Category:56 Category:15 Category:1 Category:23 Category:12 Category:3 Category:19 Category:4 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:123 Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:```` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:1` Category:1 Category:` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:13 Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Males Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Males Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Villains Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Ford, Allen Category:Males Category:Characters without pearls Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:High School Musical characters Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Minor characters Category:Unlockables Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants Category:Main Characters Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Over the Top Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Eastern Ontario Category:May 15th